


Diary entries from a cryptid hunter.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cryptozoology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Myra Jade Edwards finds herself trapped in the hidden world of cryptids, and has to keep her wits as said world is eventually revealed.





	Diary entries from a cryptid hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've tagged this under supernatural. I'm thinking I might involve the characters eventually, but for now the story is involved around Myra and her diary entries. I just wanted to be straight up.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts!

I don't know what the hell I've gotten myself involved in. One day I was just a random twenty year old working in a café, the next, everything I knew was taken out from under me as I was thrust into a whole new world. For the longest time I knew my family to be normal. Or, somewhat normal at least. My dad worked as a security guard. Early mornings and late nights were the norm. My mum being the artistic person she was, worked at different colleges as an art teacher. My older sister Elizabeth, who is two years older than me, is traveling the world. It's always exciting to get her letters and little gifs from wherever she is. My brother, Matt, who is four years older than me, works in a restaurant. My grandparents, my mum's parents, are traveling the world as well. I myself am doing freelancing work with writing and art, with hopes to publish my own book series, while also working in a café. So yeah, normal, right?

That all changed only a few days ago. My brother Matt had come home early, barley even glancing at me as he looked straight at mum, who didn't have work today.

"Lizzy hasn't called" he states. I had watched in confusion as mum's eyes had widened.  
"Call you father, I'll try and get in contact with your grandparents" mum states, grabbing her phone that had been laying face down on the table. That's something I had noticed about my family that might not have been considered normal. Everyone always laid their phones screen down whenever I was around. I loved my family, but I couldn't help but feel worry and hurt by such a simple gesture. And I don't think they even realized that fact.  
"Guys? What's going on? Is Lizzy ok?" I ask, only to be ignored. I frown and watch as mum talks to Gran and Gramps, voice quiet. Not long after that she puts the phone down, and stares at Matt, who had just finished his call with our dad. 

"Dad hasn't heard anything" Matt states with a frown as he pockets his phone.

"Mum and dad haven't heard anything either" Mum sighs as she too pockets her phone. 

"Guys?" I ask, nervously playing with my fingers. 

"Myra, go and pack some clothes" Mum orders, both talking to me and ignoring me simultaneously. 

"Matt?" I try, but he was checking the time on his once pocketed phone.

"Guys!" I shout, finally gaining their attention. I sigh quietly to myself before looking at them.

"What the hell is happening?" I ask, fed up with being ignored. Annoyed at the mysteries and secrets. My anger is ignored as they sit at the table, staring at me in a frustratingly calm manor.

"Myra, I promise we will tell you what's going on soon, but I need you to go and pack a couple weeks worth of clothing, ok?". I sigh in annoyance and do what is asked, resisting the urge to stomp up the stairs to my room.

In my room I grab my suitcases that were shoved in the back of my closet before working out what clothes I should bring. Shrugging to myself, I choose out some jeans, tights, sweatpants, tank tops, crop tops, both long and short sleeved t-shorts, some sweaters, hoodies, socks, undies and bras. After folding and packing my clothes, I move around my room before moving to my bathroom, packing toiletries, chargers and more. Both necessities and entertainment. 

After zipping my suitcases up and struggling to take them down the stairs, I look up to my mum and brother, feeling embarrassed when I see how little they had with them. They see my sheepish look and smile.

"Uh" I start, ready to turn around and unpack what wasn't necessary.

"Let's get going" mum speaks before I could ask whether I had too much or not. Shrugging to myself, I follow her and Matt to the car, where Matt helps me with my suitcases.

"When will I get to know about what's going on?" I ask once I'm finally sat in the car. 

"Soon hon, soon" My mum states. 

That's where this all began. I have to go now, we are about to meet up with my grandparents. Mum has told me what's going on. I'll explain the situation in the next post. 


End file.
